Trusting A Fox
by SpinalWulf
Summary: Mike Schmidt, a young man who gets a security job at his child favorite restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Not knowing of the horrors he would soon experience. Apologies for any spelling/grammer mistakes!


Mike stood outside the pizzeria with an application in his hands. For what had felt like minutes, had only been seconds of him silently pondering to himself if this job was the right choice. He knew the job didn't pay well and the hours were dreadful, but he absolutely loved and cherished the place as a child, especially the animatronics. Everyone loved those bots because of their personalities, their charm, and their ability to entertain the children. What was most impressive was their ability to think and act on their own.

A small smirk formed on the young man's face as he thought back of the fond memories he had with them. In particularly with Foxy, his childhood favorite. He remembered the one day he and his parents went to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria for his birthday. It was the day that he was told Foxy was not going to be there or ever be around again. That was the last time Mike visited to pizzeria. He softly shook his head to get away from his thoughts and gradually headed in the establishment, hoping that everything would work out.

Once inside, a wave of nostalgia struck within him. Despite the walls and carpet were worn and tattered a bit, the pizzeria looked exactly the same as it did when he was a , he inhaled the familiar scent of pizza grease into his lungs, savoring the enticing smell. He snapped back into reality after hearing the joyous screams and shouts from the children running around and playing. Their parents were deep in conversation with others or were mindlessly texting away on their phones, for their child to become bored and head for home.

But Mike didn't focus on them for long, what his mind was centralized on was the large center stage, enclosed by a large purple curtain. Next to it was the familiar smaller stage. A feeling of sorrow seeped into Mike's soul after seeing the closed curtains and the wonted sign outside with the disheartening words 'Sorry! Out of Order!' scribbled on it. Mike wondered if Foxy was still behind those curtains. He knew the others were still up and operational due to a commercial he saw which prompted him to apply for this position.

Mike continued to stare at the isolated stage, hoping for Foxy to jump and do his act like the old days. Sadly, it did not happen. Unaware to Mike, an executive looking individual came waltzing to his location. Again, Mike shook his head from his nostalgia, irked at himself for getting lost in his thoughts again. Probably looked like a creep standing lifeless, staring off into the distance. Embraessed, Mike continued his way to the offices until his was stopped by a firm hand that stopped him from advancing.

Mike curiously looked up at the figure to see a rather tall man, who looked to be in his mid to late 40s due to the distinctive wrinkles in his face and the graying his hair. Mike also took notice of how the man was attired; a grey suit with a black undershirt acompanied with a gold wristwatch and a few brass rings. He looked like the manager or CEO of the joint. That's when it hit Mike like a load of bricks, he knew who this person was. It was Mr. Faz, the owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Just A bit older looking, as expected.

Tension started to build as Mike just stood dumbfounded, not knowing what to say or how to act. Several seconds of agonizing silence passed until Mr. Faz spoken up.

"Sir, will there be more joining you by any chance?" Mr. Faz asked expectedly with that deep, thick voice that Mike remembered ever so fondly. He wondered if Mr. Faz would even remember him at all once he explains who he is and what his business was.

"Sir, if you are not acompanied by a child of your own, I'm afraid I am forced to excort you out of the bulding. Sorry, restaurant policy."

As the realization of what was happening hit Mike, he quickly and bunglingly whipped out the aplication from his back pocket, wishing that he didn't look like a fool in front of the resturant's highly respected owner.

"M-my name i-is Michael Schmidt, I'm here for the n-night guard pos-postion." Mike said, mentally kicking himself for sounding like a stuttering bafoon.

Mr. Faz grasped the application from Mike's jittering hands. With an eye on the odd, little fellow, he scanned over the slightly crumpled piece of paper. Everything seemed to be in order, except for he didn't have any experience in any guard duty or nights shifts. But, that was alright, nothing screwy really goes on around that part of town, so it wasn't too important. Michael Schmidt… why does that name seem so familiar… he remembered a small, quiet child that used to come in all the time and would always spend time with Foxy.

But this guy couldn't be that same child, could he? That was many years ago. He turned his attention back to Mike, who seemed to sweating bullets and was obviously nervous.

"So, what makes you want to work in my fine establishment, sir? Did you come here as a kid or are you just looking for a job?"

Mike swallowed dryly, trying to get past his unnecessary shivers. "I-I used to come h-here all the time as a kid. I, heh, always wanted to see Foxy and hear his tales. Just like the other children."

Mr. Faz nodded his head and took one last look at the aplication. "Well, if you want the job, you've got it."

Mike's eyes lit up with excitement. He could feel all of his self doubt and trepidation dissipate out of his body. "Thank you, sir!" He said, trying not to sound too enthusiastic.

Mr Faz just nodded his head approvingly, also excited for the new hired hand. "Can you start tonight?"

"T-tonight?" Mike asked definitely, slightly taken aback by the offer. Mr. Faz just nodded his head, waiting for a definite answer. It's not like Mike had any real plans other than sitting in the dark of his small, run down apartment watching television with a bowl of affordable knockoff brand cereal, wishing his life had gone the way he had hoped. Regrettably, life doesn't exactly go as we plan.

"Yeah, I can start tonight." Mike answered which caused a slight smirk on the face of Mr. Faz.

"Mike, my boy…" Mr. Faz said with a satisfied pat to Mike's back, "I've got the feeling you're really gonna love this job. Meet me back here at 10 o'clock for a short tour and discuss your duties, alright?"

With a nod, Mike briefly shook hands with Mr. Faz, then departed from the resturant. Eager to start his new job, unaware of the events that await him that night.


End file.
